The present invention relates to a remote site monitoring system for monitoring the status of a machine for operating a specialized function, especially that for operating a medical imaging device, by, for example, a server machine connected via a computer network.
A medical imaging system such as a CT scanner or MRI system generally comprises a plurality of machines including an imaging apparatus (gantry apparatus) for imaging a subject, and an operation console for sending instruction signals to the imaging apparatus and producing a medical image based on imaging data transferred from the imaging apparatus. The vendor generally makes a maintenance contract with the customer (e.g., a hospital), and then provides maintenance services.
Recent advances in computer technology and network technology enable maintenance services to be provided via a network connecting a customer site and a vendor site. The maintenance services include an information service for the maintained machines, software replacement and the like.
Marketing formats have diversified in recent years, and accordingly, all of the component machines in a system may not be covered by the vendor's maintenance services. Nevertheless, because effective operation of a system is usually achieved only when the component machines cooperate systematically with one another, the vendor cannot provide timely and efficient maintenance services if it does not have access to information on the component machines that are not covered by the maintenance services.